warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Takeover
Check out Tactical Takeover's Feedback Page and Allegiances Page! Fans Y'all can sign here, people used to do this alot, and I just like to know i'm updating the story for someone to see [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Prologue "They hog land to themselves, and train their own kits on how to fight for it." A tom grumbled, digging his muzzle further into a squirrel, loud smacking ensued as he chomped away at his meal. The she-cat in front of him laid down, bringing her head down to rest on grey front paws, the tip of her darker grey tail twitching. "Oh do tell me more, Splashpelt... This interests me very much. What did you ''do in Shadowclan?" The tom felt his eartips go hot, as well as his muzzle. Arch was a beautiful she-cat. those jarring amber eyes of hers clashed with a long-furred grey pelt. despite having thick fur, she looked quite small. The only big thing on her being the white fur on her chest and neck that looked like a lion's mane. "Well ''I ''of course fought for the clan!" Splashpelt raised his head high, propping himself up a bit to appear bigger a grin dancing across his blood-covered muzzle. "I was the strongest of all the warriors there, and I guess they didn't like that very much." The tom gave a careless shrug, "Oh~ The ''strongest, you say? How... Very Interesting..." The she-cat had run into him on the word of another rogue that he was of the former clan cats forest. Claiming to have kin there, Arch had brought him prey in exchange for him telling her all about his home clan. He'd admit to the fact he would have said anything she wanted without her needing to hunt the prey. "Yep, as a former Shadowclan Warrior, I can tell you everything you need to know. Exits, Entrances, hiding spots in the territory. Even fighting tactics!" He could see Arch grin, and tilt her head at him. Batting her eyes at him, her pupils expanding in a dim glow that he could only see as a form of crush. "Oh Splashy, I'd just love ''to hear all about it! We have all the time in the world do we not? I'm not doing anything else." Oh how they just chit-chatted until sunset, Arch's interest in the clan life made for the perfect chance for Splashpelt to charm her. To tell her all about past battles and how he led the charge. To a sad story of how he was exiled from the clan. As the sun was going down, Arch rose to her paws. "My dear, I believe our endless time does have an end after all." The small loner looked back at him. "It was nice hearing all about Shadowclan, oh strongest warrior." The sunset dimmed the forest around them, peeking through the trees and hitting Arch's face and pelt in an eerie bright red. "But, I do also believe ''your ''time is up here as a whole, anyway." Splashpelt opened his mouth to ask what Arch meant, only for sharp, curved claws to meet his face and eye. The tom shrieked, and rolled away. Scrabbling to get up and fight off his attacker. Only for weight to crash into him before her could. Terror wrapped around his spine and shot up his veins. Flailing, Splashpelt tried to hook his claws into her fur. But only felt teeth sink into his paw. and jerk back. "Oh what's wrong, ''strongest warrior of Shadowclan!? Can you not handle a fight with little ole' me?" A paw planted on his throat, pushing him down. Cutting off any air as weight was applied to his neck. "You are a fool, Splashpelt. You have let your lust lead you into falling for the charm of a rogue." A small chuckle came from Arch, making the fur on her white mane bounce. "You are no strong Shadowclan warrior. You are a coward who fears death. But, I suppose since you told me all of Shadowclan's secrets. I'll let you in on just one of mine..." The deadly cat leaned down to his ear, purring. "Death is just what I bring." Arch's claws moved from his neck, and struck upwards on Splashpelt's chin, throwing his head back. Pain shook his body as Arch's powerful jaws clamped down on his neck, breaking skin and splattering blood. He tried to scream, but choked. Everything was going dark now, and fast. "Thank you for letting me know the way to the forest, Splashy, for you? I'll make Shadowclan my first target." Chapter I Arch's paws felt like heavy stones, weighed down by grime and water. The trek through the pines was not one she found to be easy. But the rogue knew it would be worth it in the end. She needed to get used to the pine trees and soft ground, for this place was to be her temporary home. The current home of the clans. Arch didn't give a frog's leg about any of them. She had no kin here, no friends. Nothing, nobody to go after. Nobody to hunt for, she just had... Something, against these clans. The thought of certain cats coming to power, owning territory and having cats support them. Hogging the land to themselves, and the prey only to their ranks. Refusing to teach others, or invite others in. Selfish. Arch came here for one thing, and that one thing was to achieve that same power. To harness that power and stretch it to its limits. See how powerful these clan cats really were without a petty leader to guide them as a whole. As she promised to the dying fool, Shadowclan was her first target. But it wasn't going to be that easy, Arch could picture the exits and entrances for the sneaky warriors in her mind. She planned to spy on them to figure out their patrol schedule, and try to find the best pieces of territory to take. With them losing their richest land, their demise would only be easier. The problem was not leaving a trace... Or... Not leaving her own trace. Arch needed a way for the trace of cat to not be her own. But how so? "Suppose..." She spoke aloud to herself. "I'll need to find someone to do it for me. The problem will be the cost." Arch herself was a master of trade and charm, but this was unfamiliar territory. So paying someone in prey for the job would take too long. Time to resort to charm then. Arch pressed on, eager to get out of the marshes. She wanted to explore more of her future territory ahead of time. So she could decide what to keep and what to leave to whatever clan cats survive. A sour stench filled Arch's nostrils as the ground became more stable under the she-cat's paws. A gust of wind blew by her, carrying more of the choking stench with it. ''This must be another monster path... '' Arch thought to herself, she was more than familiar with these paths. Having encountered more than a few on the way here, they were annoying in the heat of green-leaf. The paths absorbed the heat and it stayed there all day. So not only were monsters bolting by ready to fling you and drag you like a dead squirrel, now the path was trying to blister your paws... ''Jeez I hate these things. '' Arch crouched beside the black, hard path. Waiting to see if another monster was going to come bolting down before she could go. The faint roaring of the last one rang in her ears as it traveled farther and farther away from her spot. Arch took this moment to practically jump across, her head going over her large paws in the rogues attempts to stay alive. Arch crashed onto her side and rolled back to stand. "Well," The she-cat groaned. "Suppose every territory has to have its drawbacks. The Monster Paths are one of them... Here's to the hope they aren't everywhere around here like in that horrid two-leg place." The two-leg place had been where she made and lost her first 'ally'. Her name was Fallen, sadly, the she-cat didn't last long. She wanted to focus more on her own group rather than a takeover. 'The City Guard' would have to find a new Enforcer. That stupid city gang had a weak leader, In Arch's opinion. It was surprising that she-cat had managed to climb so high onto that tree of ranks.